My love on the high seas
by Gabzgirl
Summary: "Absence makes the heart grow fonder." A tale of two lovers, one-shot story!


**A tribute to the couple i adore so much! :) Based on the song, "Tha Mo Ghaol Air Aird A' Chuain by Julie Fowlis **

**Title translated "My love is on the high seas" **

**It is about a young maiden who is sad because her beloved is at sea. I read the lyrics of this song and i fell in love! **

**I also decided to name him :O gasp!**

**Haha anyways, enjoy this sweet one-shot guys ;) **

* * *

**His P.O.V **

It was a quiet evening, the breeze was soft and the grass was lush. The vast land of Scotland indicated the early season that spring is here.

I had just arrived from the long months away at sea, battling to protect my homeland and my future wife and queen. Both whom waited patiently and kindly as I went up against the stormy seas. The men fought valiant and we succeeded in overcoming the resistance. With my father, nobleman MacGuffin and our allies of the four clans joined together and returned in time for the arrival of spring – the season of renewal and rebirth as it did to each field.

It was dusk as I made my way on my horse to my castle in DunBroch, searching for the face of my red hair angel. After I led my draft horse to rest to its stables, when suddenly I then heard a sob in the open fields. Out of curiosity and pity I went to see who would be so sad at this time of day.

Thats when I saw _her_

Sitting beneath the shade of an oak tree we planted together after I proposed to her that faithful day. Promising that our love would grow as steadfast as the bark, hoping our future children will frolock here one day.

The sun was setting on the horizon of the nearby sea, the stars were yet to embellish the soon night sky and then I heard her,

Singing the lullaby her mother, Queen Elinor, sung to her as a child, but in such sorrowful manner. The wind blew again with the fragrant breeze of wild flowers and pine trees, as she continued to sweetly sing her song in the quiet meadow. The day darkened, the stars shone and the moon was full with its heavenly glow graced its light on my beloved's face.

I moved just a bit closer to her. Listening, to her captivating voice as it became much clearer,

"**A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth**

**Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhan**

**Ar righinn oig, fas as faic**

**Do thir, dileas Fein**

**A ghrian a's a ghealaich, stuir sinn**

**Gu uair ar cliu 's ar gloire**

**Naoidhean bhig, ar righinn go**

**Mhaighdean uashaill bhan"**

Her singing could not have been more soothing, oh sweet was her sad lament. As she sat with her arms around her knees, burdened by her melancholy, she wept softly finishing the lullaby.

Her music was enticing, inwardly I begged for her not to stop her sweet melody. As I inched closer and closer to my lovely red hair maiden of affectionate eyes.

I heard her pray to the the heavens above while she wept, "Please. Protect my love on the high seas. May he be safe and return to me soon."

Silently I gasped. She was singing to me, and prayed for my safe return. Oh how my heart was breaking with love,

I finally reached her and stood next to her as she did not notice my company. I took her by the hand, our fingers intertwined and I spoke kindly to her, "Wipe your eyes, your love is safe. For I have returned to you from the high seas"

**Regular P.O.V**

Merida's face looked up in shock, seeing her love for the first time in months

"Garrett!" she breathed out, her smile shined despite her tear stains down her flushed cheeks

"Aye, love" Garrett MacGuffin spoke, "It is I. I'm here now, dry those tears" he gently wiped a tear running down her freckled cheek with his thumb, and softly kissed her forehead

But Merida couldn't hold in her excitement, such a blessing for her fiancé to come back home alive and well. She then glomped at him with great force that he fell on his back, with Merida falling on top of him crying tears of joy as they both laughed heartily

"I missed you so much!" she breathed as more tears threatened to come out

MacGuffin sat up and held Merida in his burly arms, for he dared never to let her go. Both keeping eye contact and held big grins that graced their faces as MacGuffin gazed tenderly to the love of his life, his heart raced.

"Beautiful as I remembered you'd be, love. I missed you more than you can count the stars in the sky. I thought about you every night while I was away. It feels too good to be true to finally have you in my arms, Merida." he said, brushing away a string of wild hair away from Merida's tear stained face,

"I love you" she whispered lovingly, smiling wide and held his face near her. She sniffled a bit and giggled, her soul too blissful for words to express

"Aye, and I love you, more than life itself, my princess." he gently replied, cupping her cheeks looking lovingly into her mist blue eyes. Merida slowly inched near his face, as he smashed his lips into hers with indescribable passion and gave her a full kiss, tears leaked through her closed eyes

He held her petite body near and dear to his chest and embraced her like there was no tomorrow as Merida lay in his strong arms. Both sharing a passionate kiss under the stars.

Surely this was a night to remember, as both lovers embraced one another passionately under the full moon.

* * *

**The end? **

**So yeah i named him Garrett, idk why that name stuck to me like glue! But i find it very fitting, to compliment his strong last name :)**


End file.
